A lover, a friend, a cheater
by Chiko92
Summary: An obsessive narcissist, A lonely artist, a devoted lover and friend. Time is all too important to them. When Sasuke cooks up a plan to get his Narutos time back and be rid of Sai in the process could it back fire in the worst way? First story be gentle please.
1. A nude, the boss, a funeral

Disclaimer don't own any characters, locations or references. All them are a credit to Masashi Kishimoto.

Hiya thanks you viewing hope you enjoy :)

-  
>Naruto was standing there nude in a blackened room, with it's only light shining on him, only for a single pair of eyes to see. "Sai c'mon, hurry up. My feet are starting to hurt and I need to take a leek". Naruto whined in an exaggerated breath.<p>

The artist whose brush stroked its way into forming the body of the 6 foot, well built sun god before him sighed. "Dickless, if you keep fidgeting and speaking this will take even longer than necessary".

There was a guwoff from the blond. "As you can clearly see I am not 'dickless'".

"Yes, it must be cold in here". Sai said emotionlessly, though the comment was an obvious dig at the blonds manhood.

"HEY! Well if that's how it is I'll be taking my 9 inches else where". The blond said with his head held high. As he was ready to take his leave...

"DON'T YOU DARE MOVE"! Sai near screamed. Taking a breath " if I don't finish this, I won't be able to sleep, I won't be satisfied. I don't think I'll be able to go another week with out sleep, so just stand there, I'll get you ramen afterwards".

Naruto had a small some what sad smile, his friends stability had taken a toll since the death, sleep did not come easy to the raven, Naruto could see the signs of distress, the mans paler than usual skin, his thinning less glossy hair, the bones starting to peak through the already thin 23 year old and of course the bags under the ghost of a humans eyes, signifying a lack of sleep. At least this show of emotion was an improvement, the need, the vulnerability . "Heh... Yeah, just a little while longer, 'k". Naruto said with a twinge of a smile, even though he had been on his feet tending to patents the whole day, he'll survive a little while longer for his suffering friend.

It was a long day in the presidents seat at Uchiha corps. A day filled with fawning, gushing and blushing towards one certain man. The man gained pleasure in watching these various faces turn in to faces of fear and sadness as he gave them their marching orders, how was he to expect them to do there job when they were too busy getting hot and flustered over him? The man, the president of the fire nations, konoha villages Uchiha corps. Uchiha Sasuke.

The man who was right now looking forward to being home, home to his comfortable couch, home to his various luxuries no ornament with a price tag below four digits in sight, home to his kitchen that held those glorious red fruit-vegetables, home to where his bathroom held a very spacious,cosy white bath which he'd like a certain other man to accompany him in, home to his gorgeous boyfriend.

Sasuke sighed, the 4 out 5 on the checklist didn't mean shit as there was no gorgeous boy friend in sight, the one he was looking most foward to return home to. " stupid dobe, you were suppose to be here to give me a back rub, among other things..." Sasuke said to himself in the emptiness of his pent house apartment.

Even the tomatoes were running low meaning Naruto hadn't been home since he'd finished work as he was suppose to do the grocery shopping. 'sigh'.

"Guess I'll go run the bath". Waiting for the tub to fill Sasuke had himself a couple of tomatoes before jumping in.

"Where are you dobe?" 'Probably with Sai again. All his stupid unnecessary grievance taking up MY dobes time,when he should be here with ME. it's been FOUR MONTHS he should be over it already.'  
>'Just chuck the guy in a looney bin and be done with, so the dobe can get back here and look after my need'. Sasuke smirked. 'ohh how the dobe was good at looking after his 'needs''.<p>

Thinking such thoughts caused a reaction in sasukes lower region, sasuke moved his hand down to accommodate, stroking himself to fullness thinking of cerulean blue eyes looking up at him. "ahhh...hnnn.. Ah". The hand not stroking moved to the wall behind him as to hold himself up and keep his head from sinking in his moments of pure bliss, the 24 year old business tycoon was fully stretched out with an arching back, a heaving lifted chest, a head tilted back, a face of complete bliss eyes closed imagining,mouth agape panting, moaning, a bent arm pressed hard against the wall behind and under the water a rapidly moving hand.

'Those eye...god.. Those eyes. I love them so much -when they we're happy, angry, delighted, excited, when they were sad'. Suddenly just the stroking hand wasn't enough he needed more, thinking of those eyes.

He pushed him self back up against the back of the tub, removing the hand from behind him, he spread his legs, lifting them to the sills of the bath tub as he brings his afore mentioned hand down to his entrance, the bath water serving as lubricant he shoves one digit in then another finding a certain spot once found, he's jamming himself as well as jacking himself. "Ha...ha..ahhhh". Thinking of those expressive blue eyes, the eyes of his dobe that only he should see. ohh how he wants to lock him up so he'll never leave especially not to see Sai.. "Urrgh" how he hated sai for taking the blonds attention. Sasuke mind moves to that day the funeral Narutos eyes as he grieved for his friend were so beautiful so tear riddenly beautiful, his hands move faster under the way naruto clutched sasukes hand like he needed him, HIM no'one else just him, just sasuke, just Naruto and sasuke. Sai can go fuck him self jump in the grave with that old bastard. Naruto was his and he was narutos.  
>"Ah...Ahhhh...aahhhhhhh". And he came.<p>

- (flash back - funeral)

The day was over cast, sun tucked away behind clouds. "And here we lay..." The site was filled in an ocean of black suits elegant black dresses with treads of silk, Saturn and lace this event was only for those of aristocratic blood.A boy with a dull emotionless look in his eyes stood next to the head of the grave. Today they bury his father. 'No, no my adoptive father' the man thought, but none the less the only father he's ever known.

Next to him stood his ' best friend' if you could call them that in Sai's own words he would say they are comrades, ally's who work together who fight together to take down a task or common foe. They understood how the other worked, each other's ins and outs, strengths and weaknesses. To say they were best friends seemed childish and inappropriate, there's not much they could stand about each other, they shared no common interests. How ever they worked. Comrades. Sai had even painted naruto a picture to express his feeling toward his and the blonds relationship, the picture framed and hung on the east side wall of the uzumaki-uchiha bedroom, much to sasukes distaste.

To have his comrade next to him shedding more tears than he himself granted some solice, enough to get him through this rather depressing event. At least until he got home and was able to paint. this sea of faceless people dressed in black outshone by the sunshine standing next to him, yes he could conjure up a beautiful art piece from this.

Sai was not close with his adoptive father, there was no father son relation ship, Sai was adopted for the purpose of good publicity for a man running for government. Home life was neglective a father with no time for him. A father who had no intention of acting as such. However sai was given his necessity's: shelter, food, top of the line art equipment. Definitely beats an orphanage filled with troubled souls, bully's and shit for food.

As it turns out his adoptive father grew fond of the boy before his untimely death as the will left him with 70% of assets including the house and about 300,000,000 ryo in the bank which means he never had to work again, with time to pursue his passion for art. The guy didn't have it all bad. He would miss the man that oversaw him grow from a child to a man. A silent tear slipped down his face.

Rest in peace

Danzo Shimura

-  
>First chapter end.<p>

This my first attempt at writing anything, like at all ( other than the story's for English class). This was kind of a spur of the moment thing, though I've been think about writing for a while sort of a holiday project. Haha.

'Ne ways criticizem and ideas for improvement to writing would be much appreciated. Cheers :).


	2. Ramen, argument, Kyuubi

Disclaimer: all properties of works belong to Masashi Kishimoto

I forgot to mention last chapter that there will be ooc, also a boyonboy as you may have figured after Sasukes little session last time, and this is an AU. Though location names are the same,they just have more ' modern structure, I will also try to reference the Manga a lot,as I find the Easter eggs fun. I enjoy this writing thing it's fun having a world you can control... Haha world domination

'Neways hope ya'll enjoy

After hours of posing, it was finally time for Naruto's reward. Ichiraku ramen, Sai's shout. Naruto was well into his 3rd bowl by the time convocation started. "Sai you need more in you than that rabbit food damn it, your getting so thin, I could use your ribs as tooth picks, you need to eat, trust me I'm a medical practitioner". Naruto grined through the sentence but his worry was evident to both parties.

"Any trust worthy 'medical practitioner' wouldn't be nearing their fifth bowl of ramen, it'll be the death of you Naruto". Sai mentioned, face emotionless eyes as dull as a dead fish, though Naruto heard the humour when Sai's voice went an octave higher at the mention of medical practitioner as an imitation of Naruto's voice.

"Nwwaa Sai glad to know you're so concerned for my health, but no need to worry I have a digestive system made of steal ain't nothing taking me down. I'm hear to stay. But you may not be if you dear bad mouth my ramen- chan again". Naruto said,his smile stretching for miles. "Now have a bowl of ramen, we're not leaving until you do". Naruto commanded already on his 7th bowl, it was in Sai's best interest to get his eat on otherwise he'd be flat broke at the rate Narutos putting them down, multi millionaire or not.

That was Naruto, strong willed, stubborn to a T and caring so, so is part of the reason he has excelled so far in his medical field, already an intern at konoha medical at the age of 23 though having an internationally renowned and influential doctor/surgeon who basically built konoha's hospital from the ground up as your mentor and god mother as well a pushy boy friend with the last name 'uchiha' obviously helped the blond a great deal. Konoha was a very 'who you know' type place, to Naruto's fortune he knew every body.

Sai got through half a bowl before he couldn't eat anymore. His stomach just not used to having a full meal. After living of crackers and salad for the past 5 months he just didn't have time to eat or sleep or care for his personal hygiene, every minute was used creating new art pieces, he had so many ideas that just needed to be put down on a canvas. His latest masterpiece the nude of Naruto, a portrait of the man looking anything but human, he looked like a heavenly creature a ethereal godly being. Piece after piece it was Sai's only coping method.

Sai would have continued his life in solitude with nothing but paint and brush if Naruto had not come along and kicked his ass to get out of the house. The only way to get his portrait of the sun god would be the promise of ramen, which of course mean Sai had to shower, and leave the house to go and eat with him.

A near 8 hours with the hyperactive knuckle head who seemed to have a problem with standing still even while posing was tiresome.

Sai slept like a baby that night.

To say Naruto was proud of himself was an understatement, he was over the moon. He contemplated as he walked home (because of course he did not live too far away from ichiraku). He finally got Sai to eat at least half a meal! Without the guy running off and painting something though nothing could stop him from drawing on the napkin, making and exact ink replica of the ramen stand in less than ten minutes.

Naruto still got Sai to eat, not the most nutritious meal and only half but still an improvement on crackers. He even got Sai to shower, brush his teeth and wash his hair! He was proud that he was helping Sai heal.

Ahh the change his naked body could invoke, brung all humans men and women alike to their knees. 'Sigh' hopefully he could work his magic on the raven waiting at home for him.

Sasuke was gonna be pissed...

To say Sasuke was pissed was an understatement, he was livid.

His partner decides to walk through the door nearing , left Sasuke waiting here on own for the past 3 hours! Boy was Naruto going to get it.

"And where have you been?"

'Sigh'. "Look Sasuke I know it's late but Sai needed me. He had this Art project in mind it wa..." Before he was interrupted

" I DONT GIVE A SHIT ABOUT HIS SHITTY ART! WHAT I DO GIVE A SHIT ABOUT IS HIM SPENDING MORE TIME WITH 'MY' BOYFRIEND THAN I!" Sasuke shouted,face going red.

Great Naruto had both his favourite ravens shout at him today "Sasuke he lost his Dad not so long ago, remember how you were when okasan and tōsan passed? You needed me like how he needs me now".

"Ha oh really? And whose fault was it that I lost my parents? My entire Family? I felt disgusting, like I was betraying my dead family, for going to that mans funeral, but I went, I went for YOU! As payment I don't get to see you for days between work and that vermin. Wheres MY time! when do I get to spend the day with MY boyfriend!..." Sasuke said as kept pushing, poking, hitting Naruto until he hit the wall.

"Sasuke stop, don't call him that, you two used to be friends remember?"

Naruto went unheard as Sasuke rambled on..."And 'like how he needs me now' nice Naruto are you sharing nights in his bed 'comforting' him like how you use to with me? " Sasuke exaggerated , using air quotations to suggest the euphemism.

*Slap* Naruto struck Sasuke across the face before grabbing him and bringing him around so Sasuke was the one with his back against the wall. Naruto trapped him so sasukes head was between Naruto's out stretched arms. " Don't you DARE make those assumptions Sasuke! The only one I have, will for now and forever share a bed with is YOU, only ever you." Naruto quietened near the end realising how close he was to his love, who he hadn't seen the whole day. Then he smashed his lips against Sasukes kissing with as much passion and force as he could muster. Sasukes reaction was instant equalling passion and force, he brung his hands around to grab Naruto's hair. The kiss was angry, they had unfinished business but Hearing Naruto say he needed him made Sasuke wild and made him temporarily forget. He jumped up to wrap his legs around Naruto's waist, groins meeting causing sweet, sweet friction.

There mouths broke apart panting, a trail of saliva trailing down each of their chins. " ha.. Ha. Fuck me Naruto, fuck me against this wall do it, take me hard".

"Aahhh... Ohh baby tomorrow, I promise, I can bearly stand up my feet ah..ah are so tired. But you can ride baby, I know one thing that will always stand up for you." Naruto said breathless smiling into Sasukes neck as the other continued to grind down on him. "Hah.. Fine just hurry up and carry me to bed or I'll finish before you're even in me."

After a new morning of passion there lay two men completely sated. "That was greaaaaat, you'd make an awesome cowboy Sasuke". Naruto said with the most content of smiles on his face. Teeth shining in the moonlight as he smiled towards the ceiling of the room. Windows open to let the musky smell of sex out, causing a refreshing breeze to coax both panting individuals. Sasuke rolled his eyes"Shut up, I thought you were used to your roster? Why were your feet so tired anyway? I really wanted you to fuck me tonight." Sasuke said tiredly, nuzzling into Naruto's chest as the other brought his arm around the ravens slender shoulder to rest it on his hip, as the raven curled into him further lying almost atop of him.

Eyes closed, Naruto replied nonchalantly. "Ohhh yeah, Sai got me to do a nude for him". Getting drowsy not realising the storm he caused. Till his eyes flew open. Oh shit...

"WHAT?!"

-(18 years earlier)

A 6 year Sasuke was extremely bored. He was into his 5th hour of tutor studies and he couldn't take anymore! First chance he got he was jumping out the window. Since studies are on the first story of the three story mannor.

Once outside he bolted. Sure he would get a 20 minute lecture and a smacked bottom from his mother later but that was better than 3 more hours of the that! 'Aren't kids still suppose to be learning how to spell five letter words at my age? Not studying the history of the great nations? Then again i am brilliant, it's no surprise I'm so far ahead'. He smirked.

It's true at the age of 6 Sasuke already had the knowledge and mental capacity of an *intermediate. As well as having brains he was an excellent escapist. Though right now he wasn't looking where he was going...

"Itai". Sasuke winced as he was knocked to the ground, looking up he saw his big brother. "Ahh it-itachi what are you doing here, brother". Sasuke stuttered, knowing he'd been caught. " I could be asking you the same question otuoto ? I'm to believe you have studies." Itachi asked with a straight tone but a smirk on his face. Itachi out stretched his hand, for his brother to take. Which he did.

"But 'tachi it was so boring I just needed to stretch my legs ." Sasuke whined pleading for his freedom. "Hn little brother, you'll never make it in the business world if you run out every time your bored." Itachi shared his wisdom. The 13 year old already accompanying his father to important business meeting, running with the big boys. Itachi was truly a gem even among the Uchiha's.

"...who said I wanted to be in the business world anyways..." Sasuke muttered looking down not meaning for his big brother to hear. But alas itachi heard.

Twitching his lip up he gave a small sad and sympathetic smile. " I know little brother but sadly you don't have a choice...neither of us do". Itachi said with a distant look in his eye.

"Ita..." Sasukes question on what his brother meant by that was interrupted by a two finger poke to the forehead curtousy of said brother. " I'll let you go this time Sasuke but don't make this a habit, stay in the compound". Itachi said as his parting words , making his way toward the manor. Sasuke stared after him rubbing his forehead with fond smile on his face.

The young Sasuke was off again, running toward his favourite place. A lake just to the west of the manor in the compound. The lake was serene and it was Sasukes, no one came here not his family, not the workers. It was quiet so, so quiet...

"Kyuubi! Get back 'ere. We're not suppose to be here!" Came the almighty glorious shout of a chibi 5 year old Naruto chasing after a runaway pet fox kyuubi. Disturbing the young Masters peace.

Sasuke couldn't tell wether to be amused or annoyed at the scene before him a display of a pudgy 5 year old sprinting after a mischievous fox with orange fur and puffy tail. it had its tongue sticking as it continually dodged its masters attempts at capturing the the beast, ignoring his orders and heading straight for the master went in straight after him... And he wasn't coming up.

.

.

..

...

...!

"Dobe doesn't know how to swim!"

Sasuke was a good 10 meters away from the boy. He could make it! Because of course all Uchihas are more than proficient swimmers even at 6 years old. So Sasuke dove in not caring about his expensive designer clothes that would become wet and ruined. Sasuke crawl stroked his way toward the yelping fox, circling his master that was in trouble, kyubbis fun and games were ruined.

Sasuke arrived at the flailing blonds location, trying to grab him so his head was above water, getting hit multiple times, he finally got ahold. As Sasuke tried to drag the boy to land, he almost got dragged under himself as Naruto tried to push himself up using Sasuke as leverage. Swallowing a shit ton of water curtiousy of Naruto the boys made it to shore a little fox doggy paddling behind them. gagging, dry heaving gasping for air. "Why try ..hah.. Ha .and kill -wheeze -some ...ah..one that was saving you dobe!"

"Don't -hak..hak- call me a dobe y.. You TEME!" Naruto shouted -gasped ,coughed- back, proud of himself using the word big brother Deidara taught him, though mother did give Deidara a smacked bottom for saying the word...

"Only -hak- a dobe would jump in the water when they don't know how to swim." Sasuke retaliated, annoyed. Finally having the ability to breath again. He looked up seeing the blond also regaining the use of oxygen. Great no need for mouth to mouth.

Naruto straightened up from his downward facing dog position, glaring at the uchiha. " if I wanted your help I would have asked, butthanksanyway." Naruto growled back eyes looking to the side not meeting Uchihas smug gaze, the blond not above humility.

The Uchiha was flabbergasted. 'Those eyes... They're so...so...pretty. they're bluer and shineyier than my lake. I want them! I want him!'. Sasuke ignored the fact he'd been caught staring without shame. "come on dobe lets go inside and change. We'll discuss your payment for me saving your life once there." Because of course an uchiha doesn't do anything without compensation.

* intermediate is 11 to 13 year olds, I think that's middle school?

Sorry if internship after 3 years is really unbelievable for med students but hey it's fiction :).

Thanks for reading


	3. Greenhouse, hospital, Art

Disclaimer: ain't nothing belongs to me.

An: Though it is still called village hidden in the leaves, konoha is more of a city so it is not a village and there are not many leaves we'll just say they kept the name from the days of old when grey wasn't the new green.

-  
>Sasuke chuckled to himself. Naruto had to go through numerous rounds and several hours of make up sex that morning to apologise for his absence. 'hmm I shouldn't have forgiven him so easily. But just one look at those eyes ...that cock and gwaaa... Maybe I'm a Sex addict? No..no just a Naruto addict." He did a small crooked smile to himself taking a sip of tea. The blond got paged in for work, leaving a drowsy Uchiha to finally get off his dick.. Not that Naruto minded having the Uchiha on his dick . Not . At. All.<p>

He was at his patio table in the built in greenhouse. That was filled with all plants,shrubs and trees both imported and native. There are rarities imported from as far as the land of lightning. Medical herbs are grown to help Naruto's training. He and Saukra would spend hours in here creating antidotes and serums. Naruto donates a lot of his horticulture to the yamanaka flower shop due to Naruto's friendship with Ino. The garden is stunningly beautiful, with added artificial fountains, garden gnomes and other little plaster/ceramic creatures, giant Greek style statues and arches, traditional japanese wooden and bamboo monuments of Shinto and budhast deities and shrines.

The garden was Naruto's pride and joy, it was like a paradise for anyone who visited to have something green in this concrete jungle of a city.

legs crossed A cup of herbal tea straight from the fields from the land of tea, only the best quality in hand and the news paper lay across the table. Sasukes morning attire was a *pristine off white robe with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back open all the way down to his naval and... Nothing else.

With nothing more to ...distract him. Sasuke found himself once more angered at the lack of blond. 'I need to do something about this,I've been sharing him too much. Especially with Sai' Sasuke made a face. "ARRRRHH" in the blink of an eye the table was thrown nearly, flying out the glass walls of the green house, tea cup smashed its essences scattered everywhere. At Sasukes disheveled apparence one could of sworn they saw red in his eyes. Heaving Sasuke sat down on the chair that surprisingly hadn't topped over in his rage, straightened out his robe and running fingers through his hair, taking a breath he was once more the pristine perfect Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke leaned an arm on the top most knee of his folded legs and rested his other across his laps in front of his waist,fingers dangling off the side of his exposed outer lap as the slit of the robe gaped to the side, leaving the robe to flow down the chair and a long pale slender leg out for all plants to see. The other hand was balled in a fist as he lent a cheek on it. A look of contemplation on his face. 'How do I get Sai to back off... Think Sasuke think... How do I ruin him.' Sasuke clenched his fist further. Farrowed his eyebrows and welcomed a scowl on his face. 'He needs to leave, for me and Naruto and for what his bastard father did to my family. He needs to leave!' Sasuke once again lost his cool, attacking the forestry. This continued until he heard a knock at the door 'who could that be?' He left to answer the door leaving a feild of yellow hyacinths, orange lilies and the satin flower ripped and shredded crumpled and abused at his wake.*

Naruto struggled to stay awake, he was paged in urgently after a full bus went off the road, causing at least 30 causalities but thankfully as of yet no fatalities. It was all hands on deck.

The interns like himself were dealing with the less life threatening wounds Naruto was patching up broken and fractured bones and minimising bleeding until something further could be done.

Both patients and fellow interns a like look down on Naruto. There was the reluctance of treatment from the young blond. Stares of 'pfft he's a kid, not a doctor! Fellow interns and full feldged doctors believe Naruto had every thing handed to him on a silver platter, that he didn't deserve this role, that he's only here because of his connections, they too think he's a kid lost in the play ground. He hears the whispers ' fool hasn't got a clue'. 'Hes only here because of tsunade and being with the uchiha'. 'Whats he know'. It was safe to say Naruto had no respect among his peers. The only one to show him time of day was Sakura a fellow student of tsunade and admirer of Sasuke.

'Well I'll prove them wrong! I worked damn hard to get here! I'm gonna become the best doctor in the village and then everyone will stop disrespecting me and look up to me! Dattebayo!' Naruto cheared to himself while patching a woman who had a skeptical look on her face.  
>-<p>

-knock, knock- "coming damn it" having no shame in answering the door in just a robe. Sasuke plastered a smile on his face and answered the door. "Hi there!" Sasuke maintained his smile perfectly masking his hate at the person at the door.

"Hello Sasuke, is ...?". Sai couldn't finish his sentence he was too enchanted at the beauty before him .'He's so beautiful, like a walking art peice.' Sai was enchanted by robed Uchiha.

"Sai ..?"

"Sai?" Sasuke inwardly smirked at Sai's ogling.

Sasuke lay a delicate hand upon Sai's cheek. "Sai, you there?" Sasuke said leaning his head foward his breath hitting Sai's face. Sai was mesmerised. Sasuke chuckled using the hand that once was on Sai's cheek to, wipe his own over flowing bangs behind his ear so now his left eye shone without obstruction. He cocked his head to the side then jerked it back in a 'come in' motion then turned around and walked into the apartment. Only then did Sai snap out of his awe.

"So Sai what do you need of My lover? How did you get up here anyway. What's that you have there?" Sasuke said grabbing a tamato biteing into it as he lent on the kitchen bar facing Sai as Sai himself looked around the pent house.

"Uhh... Umm Naruto gave me the sercurity code to get up and I just wanted to drop this off for him.." He said showing Sasuke the painting.

Sasuke was stunned 'he looks like a god! A tall, bronze Greek god, I mean I know my Naruto is gorgeous but wow!' "My god he looks Amazing." Sasuke said taking the canvas and touching the painted Naruto's face, the canvas was about A1 size big enought for Sai to portray all the detail, every contour and muscle that was Naruto. "It wasn't hard, I mean Naruto is quite beautiful". Sasuke did not like the fondness Sai was speaking with. " I'm sure my Naruto Will be happy with the outcome, you know how he loves to look at himself, I shall hang it in our room so I can still look at my man when he's not _here._" Sasuke mentioned in a possessive tone, turning a bit bitter toward the end implying 'when he's with you'. Leaning the portrait against the wall Sasuke turned toward Sai. " so Sai is there anything more you need? Some coffee, a bite to eat?"

Sai was once again caught starring " huh?. Nn..no, no. I best be on my way."

"Oh are you sure?" Sasuke cocked his head to the side pretending he was disappointed at Sai quick leave, when really Sai could leave out his 32 story window for all he cared.

"Yyeah, better go."

"Oh o.k then I'll see you out" 'bitch'.

It was silent as the two ravens made there way toward the door. Just when Sai was passing through the door he swiftly turned around. Sasuke fought not to roll his eyes ' now comes the question, it was either this or "fuck me Sasuke"'. " Sasuke I want to paint you. may I?" Sai said evenly, emotionlessly. But Sasuke could tell the desperation the need to paint him. Sasuke could read eyes like that like the back of his hand because those eyes were exactly like his own, a mask.

Feigning shock " Really me? But why? I'm nothing special, I'm not beautiful!" Raising his hand to his heart in a 'little ol' me' fashion Sasuke inwardly scoffed ' I'm the most beautiful and special thing in this entire damn village! Matched only by my Naruto, it's why we're perfect together, no one else will do. We are Royals among the paupers, gods before the beggers!'

"Sasuke, please don't feign modesty with me. I've known you for years, though I have not seen you in the light I come to know now, you're beautiful and you know it." Sasukes hand dropped.  
>"I'm sorry Sai but I won't get naked for anyone but Naruto,Bye Sai." Sai turned away, started walking and gave a very obviously fake smile over his shoulder " I'll get that painting of you Sasuke, even if it kills me." before Sasuke shut the door.<p>

'Hnn that was torture' Sasuke thought walking into the apartment. His eyes glazed at the painting lent against the wall 'he saw my Naruto look this beautiful, In all his naked glory? How dare he!' Sasuke went to destroy the painting, the evidence that Naruto in his fullness was seen by anyone but him. But before Sasuke lay a foot to stomp through it, he stopped for a second and picked the picture up. "It is a beautiful painting". Sasuke said as he headed toward his and Naruto's room to hang it up. Taking down the 'comrade' painting and throwing it to the side. He hung up the picture of Naruto's naked body. So it hung Parrelle to the bed which he soon lay on disrobing, staring at the picture, he felt his loins starting to stir without further ado he grasped himself, stroking while looking at his beautiful lover.

He lent on one hand as the other stroked his member eyes fixed on the painting. Soon he didn't have strength to hold himself up he let his hand drop never losing sight the painting, he turned his head to the side and looked over toward the painting so not to strain his neck looking over his hard manhood and rapidly moving hand. He brought his other hand to fondle his balls. The pleasure was intense, his breathing was hard.

His hands started to move faster and soon after he was lost in complete bliss cumming all over himself making eye contact with the painted Naruto.

Sasuke let go of him self and brought his hands up to lie in a straight line across the bed, content smile on his face he looked away from the painting and up at the ceiling. Laying there relaxed, content and glistening in his naked glory , cum drying on his stomach and torso Sasuke thought ' I need to get them to hate each other but how?...'

. . . .

A lightbulb clicked in Sasukes head. ' JELOUSY'. Sasuke let out a jovial smile. 'Jelousy, a force that can destroy the toughest of bond, the link of comrades, brothers...lovers lay at its wake, to destroy someone you need to take which is most important to them and use it against them, but what is Sai's most precious thing?' Sasuke rolled to his Side and chewed his thumb nail. 'Art? I could cut off his hands and gouge his eyes but I'm sure he'll find a way to paint with his feet and _feel_ the art." Sasuke thought making a mocking face at 'feel'. 'Hes a great artist I'll give him that'.

Basic rule in the art of war ' know your enemy '. 'Maybe I should let him paint me? Get to know him and I get a beautiful picture of myself. Win, win'. 'Should I call? ... No make him come to me, make him desperate'.smiling at his plan, Sasuke went to scratch his belly but feeling a crusted substance he made a disgusted face. 'Gross, time for a shower.

He got up and exited the room kicking the discarded 'comrade painting' further into the corner.

- (childhood)

"Pay...payment?!" Naruto stutter shouted in horror. Payments the thing where adults give other adults things like money, when the other Adult did something nice for them. But Naruto didn't have any money. The blond pouted.

"Of course dobe, to save you I ruined my clothes that cost much more than those rags your wearing."Sasuke turned his nose up."obviously... You hit me multiple time when I was only trying to help you, I haven't even gotten an apology, and the fact that you're in my lake and in my home when your not aloud to be."

"Pfft you're stupid teme, no one can own a whole lake." Naruto said nodding to him self crossing his arms, it was his turn to turn his nose up.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow "Oh really? You see that house?" Sasuke said point to the giant black manor in the distance. Naruto's eyes widened he had never Seen a house so big!" you see that wall?" Naruto looked at the much father away, the wall came from behind the bamboo trees that surrounded the lake all the way past the house stretching even further! -past more buildings that looked more toward a traditional japanese style than the manor past multiple zen gardens, a tennis court, and so many more things -to earn the label of 'filthy stinkin' rich- Till it turned and came back around to go though the other side of the bamboo thicket. "You see all of that? That belongs to the Uchiha." Sasuke Said pointing to himself. But Naruto wasn't even looking, he was to busy staring in awe at all the things that lay behind those walls.

"Which brings the question how did you get in here anyway dobe? We have security guards everywhere and there's hidden cameras, I'm pretty sure there's even trip wires, it's near impossible to get in unless you are an uchiha, worker or an invited visitor."

"Dunno, jus' followed 'im." Naruto said nonchalantly pointing to the orange ball of fur chasing a butterfly, eyes still looking around the expanse of the Uchiha residence. Sasuke sweet droped ' and I thought I was a good escapist'.

Something clicked in Naruto's head, Uchiha was the name uncle 'ruka, shouted at the phone when his face was scrunched up and angry then he said ' he didn't have the money'. Naruto saw this a few times when he was peaking on iruka, planning a prank.

He brung his eyes around looking at the teme, so was he an Uchiha, why was iruka talking to this boy about money?

A gush of wind blew past the two soaking wet boys, making them realise just how cold they were. Time to go inside. "Hurry up dobe, let's go inside and warm up." Sasuke said turning toward the mannor.

"Don't call me a dobe! We 'ave ta get him to come too I'm not leavin' him out 'ere by himself , but he doesn't listen to me, he doesn't listen to anybody." Naruto pouted, Sasuke sighed. "what's its name?."

"His name is Kyuubi". Naruto said quite offended with the use of the word 'it'.

"Kyuubi come!" In came bounding a usually defiant fox. "Kyuubi sit."  
>The fox's bum plonked on the ground, tounge still hanging out panting. "Good boy, now Kyubbi follow." Sasuke said heading toward the mannor a energetic Kyuubi prancing behind. The young master smirked, nothing escaped an Uchihas authority. They say the most seasoned of Uchihas can tame a wild lion with just a look, well this 6 year old was well on his way.<p>

Naruto just gaped after the two "whaaaaa...?"

"Hurry it up, Dobe".

"Don't tell me what ta do, stupid teme". Naruto said under his breath then stuck his tounge out.

'How am I gonna pay 'im? I don't got any money's , I've never had any. And he sounds like he wants a lot! What 'm I gonna do! What ' I gonna do! what's he gonna do when I don' pay 'im? What?! Will he take away kyuubi? Will he tell uncle 'Ruka? Or worse granny Tsunade?!'the 5 year olds face visibly took on a terrified aura, it was as if a purple smog of dread was emanating off of him.

The 5 year old didn't even realise they arrived in the Manor until Sasuke threw a towel in his direction and told him to get in the shower. After the boys showered and got changed -Naruto borrowing some of Sasukes clothes. The nicest and softest clothes the boy had ever warn. There was a matter at hand to discuss.

" Teme! I don't have any money so I can't pay you! So that's the end of that!" Naruto said eyes shut in blind confidence.

"Hn it doesn't work like that Dobe, you still have to pay me somehow." The boy rose his fingers to his chin in contemplation. "But how?"

" I won't give ya Kyuubi if that's what you're gettin' at. He maybe naut'y an' not listen, but you're not takin' him away!" Naruto said as he got the poor defenceless fox that was once innocently sitting there minding its own business licking its geneitals, into a death grip bear hug.

Sasuke felt like playing with the beautiful blue eyed blond. " oh? But I have the right to. I saved your life so what ever yours is mine." Sasuke said matter of factly, speaking like it was the law. Naruto couldn't argue it totally made sense in his not yet developed brain. Ooohhh indeed Sasuke used his superior intelligence to fool the less educated blond.

The blond got teary eyed. " But... but, Kyuubi!" Naruto bawled his eyes out holding the fox even closer. It looked as if the creature eyes were about to pop out.

"Sasuke! What's that noice!" Mikoto shouted from the floor below.

" Nothing ma. Sorry to disturb you." Sasuke shouted back with his hand covering the wailing blonds mouth.

"Shut up dobe or I will take your pet away" Sasuke wisper hissed, turning around to face the teary eyed blond who was trying to hold in his sobs. Sasuke was stunned at how beautiful those eyes looked all teary and watery.

Once the blond calmed down the dark haired stepped away. Breathing a sigh of relief.

"Fine, fine. Keep the fox but I still need payment". Once again fingers to chin in contemplation.

"Hmmm."

A light bulb flicked.

"You. Naruto shall become I, Uchiha Sasukes slave, For the next 3 weeks".  
>-<p>

*Basically the shirt he wears pre Sasuke- itachi fight , but covers the legs as it's a robe.

* yellow hyacinths - jealousy  
>Orange Lillie's - hatred<br>Satin flower(lunaria) - have you forgotten me?

As you may have noticed Sasuke is 0 to 60 in a second flat, yes he is a bit unstable when it comes to his Naruto-koi.


End file.
